Perfectamente imperfectos
by yume25sora
Summary: (AU) El día tan esperado de su boda finalmente había llegado. Todo habría sido perfecto de no haber sido porque faltaba un pequeño detalle para iniciar la ceremonia, un diminuto pero fundamental detalle; su novio aún no había llegado. (JudalxKougyoku) Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"


**Declaimer: Los personajes de Magi pertenecen A Ohtaka Shinobu.**

 **N/T:** **Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Perfectamente imperfectos**

 **.**

El día con el que siempre había soñado al fin había llegado. Finas decoraciones de arreglos florales, telas y listones de satín blanco adornaban bellamente cada rincón del interior de la iglesia. Su familia y amigos estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar para presenciar su unión junto al hombre que amaba. Todo habría sido perfecto de no haber sido porque faltaba un pequeño detalle para iniciar la ceremonia, un diminuto pero fundamental detalle; su novio aún no había llegado.

Kougyoku se paseaba de un rincón a otro de la habitación angustiada, arrastrando consigo las capas de la abultada falda de tafetán de su vestido blanco. Las diversas emociones que la inundaban durante esos precisos momentos eran tan diversas que pensaba que en cualquier minuto terminaría por explotar. Morgiana, una de sus únicas amigas, permanecía en silencio a su lado con el tocado de flores que se suponía que debía colocarle a la novia mientras que Hakuei, su hermanastra, con el velo en mano trataba de tranquilizarla, sin embargo, sus palabras no llegaban a Kougyoku.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Judar? ¿Estará tomándole el pelo como de costumbre? ¿Acaso no podía comportarse al menos en el día tan importante de su boda?

A veces ella misma se preguntaba cómo había terminado enamorándose de alguien tan excéntrico y antisocial como Judar después de haber tenido sentimientos durante años por el presidente de la compañía de Sindria, Sinbad, cuya personalidad era completamente diferente a la de su actual prometido. Siempre la molestaba y se había reusado a ser su amigo no importaba cuantas veces le hubiera suplicado durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, ni siquiera había estado para apoyarla cuando debió tomar el puesto de presidenta de la compañía de Kou una vez que Hakuryuu debió desertar de su posición, pese al esfuerzo de toda una vida que puso para recuperar el puesto que se le había arrebatado debido a que su madre se casó con el padre de Kougyoku. En esos momentos, habían sido Alibaba y sus amigos quienes la ayudaron a salir adelante y evitar la quiebra de su compañía, no Judar, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por ese desquiciado chico de ojos rojos.

¿Y si ella había hecho algo que lo molestara y por eso no aparecía?

Quizás los arreglos eran demasiado femeninos y acordes a su gusto, sin embargo, su novio no mostró demasiado interés en participar en la organización de la recepción de su boda, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que coordinar por si misma todos los detalles. Era difícil imaginar que Judal se hubiera sentido ofendido por algo tan insignificante como eso.

¿Habría tenido un accidente o algo por el estilo de camino a la iglesia?

No, no, no, no. No podía dejar que la ansiedad la volviera negativa, tenía que mantenerse firme, no obstante, su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear cuando veía el minutero del reloj avanzar. Ya llevaban casi cuarenta minutos de atraso.

—Relájate, Kougyoku—Hakuei sujetó a la chica de los hombros para que dejara de rondar incesablemente en la habitación, para luego guiarla hasta una silla. Pese a que Kougyoku siempre se había mostrado algo reacia a su hermanastra debido a su cercanía con su hermano mayor, se sentó donde ella le indicaba y la escucho atentamente—Todo saldrá bien.

—Alibaba-san dijo que Hakuryuu-san fue en búsqueda de Judar—Añadió Morgiana con una ligera sonrisa.

Kougyoku agradeció a la pelirroja devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse con tristeza en el anillo de oro que adornaba el dedo anular de Morgiana. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que ella y Alibaba se habían casado e incluso esperaban ya a su primer hijo, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar en su profundo deseo de tener un matrimonio igual de feliz que sus amigos y formar la familia que jamás tuvo. Cuestionándose si sería capaz de lograrlo junto a su prófugo novio.

Hakuei aprovechó la oportunidad que su hermana finalmente estaba quieta para arreglar el peinado que comenzaba a deshacerse, y colocarle el tocado de flores junto al velo blanco. Kougyoku contemplo su propio reflejo con detención, finalmente era una novia como el sueño de muchas mujeres ¿Qué pensará Judar cuando la vea? ¿Le hará un cumplido o simplemente la llamara una bruja como siempre? Su reacción era algo imposible de predecir, pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, lo que la hacía sentirse ligeramente frustrada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos cuantos golpes a la puerta.

—Alibaba-chan—Exclamó feliz la novia al ver a su amigo entrar a la habitación luego de que Morgiana le abriera—Gracias por venir.

—Yo debo agradecer la invitación que nos diste—Sonrió el rubio tras colocarse a un lado de su esposa y sostenerla de la cintura con afecto— ¡Te ves muy bien!

—Gracias...Aunque creo que la boda se tendrá que suspender si Judar-chan no aparece... —Respondió sin poder disimular su semblante triste.

—¡De eso nada! —Exclamó Alibaba alzando la voz—Vine a decirte que Hakuryuu trajo consigo a Judar.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Los ánimos volvieron a Kougyoku de forma instantánea y sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar de felicidad antes de la boda.

— ¡Sí! Viene en camino a verte antes de que la ceremonia comience.

—¡Gracias Alibaba-chan! Dale mi agradecimiento a Hakuryuu-chan también.

El joven matrimonio y Hakuei se retiraron de la habitación tras ello, con tal de darle un poco de privacidad a los futuros esposos. Ahora una ola de nerviosismo se apodero de Kougyoku al pensar que en unos cuantos minutos estaría caminando hacia el altar acompañada de Kouen, su hermano mayor, en lugar de su padre para luego enlazar su vida a la del hombre que estaría aguardando su llegada junto al sacerdote.

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, Judar entró a la habitación vestido con su traje negro impecable. A pesar de haberse negado incontables veces, había cortado su larguísima cabellera azabache de la que tanto se enorgullecía, lo que conmovió a Kougyoku a pesar de saber que su prometido jamás diría que fue por ella o algo por el estilo. Judar podía ser muy tosco e insensible, pero esos pequeños gestos eran los demostraban el aprecio que le tenía y eran los que la chica había llegado a amar, sin embargo, aquello no evitaría la reprimenda que tenía preparada.

—¡Judar-chan! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Estaba realmente preocupada! —Lo encaró de forma inmediata.

—Tenía algo que hacer—Respondió sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—¡¿Más importante que tu propia boda?! —Gritó Kougyoku. Un mezcla de rabia y tristeza se apoderó de ella al igual que los deseos de llorar, no obstante, debía ser fuerte.

—No entrare en detalles, pero no hay necesidad de hacer un escándalo puesto que ya estoy aquí, vieja bruja. No debes llorar por mí—Una sonrisa burlesca y arrogante fue la que Judar le dedicó a la novia luego de revolver ligeramente su cabello antes de retirarse, dejándola sin poder decirle todo lo tenía en su cabeza. Él siempre había adorado tomarle el pelo.

Nuevamente sola en la habitación, los cuestionamientos acerca de su futura felicidad volvieron a rondar por su mente, no obstante, Kougyoku se dio palmadas en el rostro con tal de alejar esos pensamientos y darse ánimos. Posteriormente hizo el intento de ordenar su peinado y volver a colocar en su lugar el tocado y el velo que el azabache había desordenado, para luego volver a sentarse en el lugar que Hakuei le había indicado momento atrás, a la espera de su llamada hacia el altar. La joven cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente con la finalidad de controlar sus nervios, acción que repitió más de una vez. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos dado que unos golpes a la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse.

—Adelante.

Tras esas palabras, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro entró a la habitación. Era Koubun Ka, el secretario de Kougyoku en la compañía de Kou, quien trabajaba como su asistente antes de su ascenso como presidenta. Su aparición no significaba nada bueno, puesto que pese a trabajar para ella, aquel hombre seguía los deseos de su moribundo padre, Koutoku.

¿Cuántos problemas tendría ese día?

—Disculpe las molestias presidenta.

—¿Qué ocurre Koubun Ka? —Cuestionó con receló.

—Su padre me ha enviado para que vuelva a expresar su oposición a este matrimonio—Sentenció con solemnidad el hombre.

—Si esa es tu razón para estar aquí, puedes retirarte por favor—Respondió con seriedad.

Su padre jamás había sido un hombre que mostrara afecto o preocupación alguna por ella, la última de sus siete hijas, cuya madre era una simple empleada de bajo estatus económico. Sabía que la única razón de su oposición era por el simple hecho de no tratarse de un heredero con un jugoso beneficio económico como los esposos del resto de sus hermanas, incluso en el pasado había tratado que ella se casará con el hermano mayor de Alibaba, quien en esos tiempos era el presidente de la empresa de los Saluja. Tiempo atrás ella hubiera aceptado los deseos de su familia con tal de obtener su aprobación, no importaba lo que fuera ella lo haría, pero ya no era así, había cambiado para bien. Ahora se apreciaba a sí misma y aquellos que la rodeaban, ya no era alguien débil nunca más.

—Me retirare, presidenta. Sin embargo, como su asistente durante muchos años y no como un mensajero de su padre, me atrevo a decir que ese hombre no podrá darle la felicidad que usted anhela...Con su permiso

Koubun Ka inclino ligeramente la cabeza y se retiró bajo la fija mirada de Kougyoku. No tenía nada en contra de ese hombre, es más, le había depositado su confianza en incontables ocasiones, pero sabía que la ambición lo llevaba hasta las peores acciones con tal de obtener más poder y prestigio. Como en ese caso lo era el obedecer las palabras de su padre y persuadirla a cancelar la boda.

Confiaba en Judar pese a todos sus defectos.

La puerta había quedado ligeramente abierta una vez que su asistente se retiró, por lo que Kougyoku se dispuso a cerrarla para volver a realizar su ritual de control de nervios segura de que se encontraba completamente sola. No obstante, accidentalmente escuchó una conversación que debió suponer que era privada en el momento que se acercó a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

—Eres un irresponsable Judar—Fue la voz exhausta y enfadada de Hakuryuu que logró escuchar.

—Ya he escuchado eso más de diez veces en menos de una hora—Se quejaba Judar, sin prestar atención a los reproches.

—Mi hermanastra casi pensó que la boda tendría que ser cancelada por tu ausencia. Estaba más asustada de que te hubiera ocurrido algo que ser plantada en el altar ¡Pudiste habernos contactado si quiera! Te recuerdo que no todos en la familia te aprueban.

—¿Acaso crees que me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piense ese anciano decrepito, moribundo y mujeriego de Koutoku?

—Sé muy bien lo que piensas de mi tío y no es muy diferente a mi opinión sobre él...Pero, ¿Te sientes si quiera un poco culpable por lo que le hiciste a Kougyoku? Ni siquiera le diste una disculpa decente.

—¡No veo el porque todos hacen un escándalo tan grande! —Contestó irritado el pelinegro. Su voz se oía ligeramente más lejana, por lo que se podía suponer que había comenzado a caminar—Deberían agradecerme por el simple hecho de haber aceptado participar en esta fastidiosa ceremonia.

—¿A caso no sabes cuánto significa esto para ella y todo lo que trabajo para organizarla?...Realmente puedes ser de lo peor cuando te lo propones.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Kougyoku logró escuchar, puesto que cerró la puerta de golpe al no sentirse capaz de seguir oyendo esa conversación. Las traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de su rostro al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo.

Definitivamente había sido una idiota al haber estado tan emocionada y confiar plenamente en Judar, pese a que todo el mundo dudaba de él. El unir sus vidas en un matrimonio no significaba nada para el pelinegro y eso le había dolido muchísimo más que el simple hecho de casi arruinar la ceremonia que había preparado con tanto esmero.

Realmente era una idiota.

Minutos después llegó Kouha a buscarla, quien se sorprendió al hallarla llorando. Kougyoku dio la pobre excusa de que la emoción y los nervios habían sido los causantes de sus lágrimas, lo que no convenció del todo a su hermano. Tras ayudarla a secar su rostro y retocar velozmente el maquillaje que se había corrido, el joven Ren llevó a la novia ante su hermano mayor, Kouen, quien la guiaría al altar.

El día que debía ser el mejor de su vida se estaba volviendo de los peores.

Mientras caminaba hacia su el lugar donde Judar la esperaba, podía ver como las miradas de todos se centraban en ella. Sus hermanos la observaban con el orgullo con el que siempre soñó que sintieran por ella, Alibaba junto a sus amigos le sonreían con alegría, Hakuryuu consolaba a Hakuei quien rompió en un llanto de emoción al ver a su hermanastra unirse en matrimonio. Todos parecían felices por ellos; hace unos minutos atrás estaría eufórica por estar allí, sin embargo, ya no se sentía de la misma manera.

La mente de Kougyoku estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos respecto a su relación, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento llegó frente al sacerdote y el brazo que sostenía no era el de su hermano sino el de su novio. Ni siquiera las palabras del padre parecieron importarle demasiado hasta el momento del consentimiento.

—Judar ¿Aceptas a Kougyoku como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto.

—¿Kougyoku, aceptas a Judar como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida— Pregunto el padre,mas la respuesta no llegó.

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la iglesia.

El sacerdote esperaba la respuesta de la novia, mientras que el pelinegro le decía con la mirada que se apresurara.

Los murmullos comenzaron a resonar hasta que la voz de Kougyoku los interrumpió.

—No acepto, lamento haberlos hecho venir—Fue su clara y decidida respuesta, para luego alejarse hasta desaparecer por la entrada de la iglesia.

Todos se miraron anonadados. Alibaba hizo el intento de ir tras Kougyoku pero fue detenido por Aladdin y Morgiana quienes le dijeron que no era el momento. Koubun Ka, quien había tratado de impedir esa boda en nombre del padre, no sabía si ser feliz o preocuparse por su jefa. La familia y el resto de los invitados se miraban los rostros desconcertados, sin embargo, el más shockeado era el mismo Judar, quien tras tratar de comprender la situación salió furioso en busca de Kougyoku.

.

 **OoOoO**

Había arruinado todo. No solo se había negado al matrimonio en frente de todos, sino que también había dejado plantado a Judar en una ceremonia en la que ni siquiera quería participar. Definitivamente la debía odiar, no obstante, no se sentía capaz de enlazar su vida con alguien, que hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, había descubierto que no se sentía de la misma manera que ella.

Sentada en el jardín trasero de la iglesia, la novia pensaba en como solucionaría el escándalo que acababa de formar. Definitivamente a su familia no le agradaría nada la idea del daño que provocaría en la imagen de la compañía con su pequeño show.

¿Cómo diablos todo había terminado así?

Fue infantilmente impulsiva, lo aceptaba, sin embargo, todo habría sido más sencillo si Judar hubiera sido sincero respecto a sus sentimientos.

—¡Ahí estas, vieja bruja! ¡No te atrevas a escaparte! —Fue la horriblemente familiar voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Quiso tratar de huir, pero a pesar de ser mucho más rápida que el pelinegro, el abultado vestido que llevaba no le favorecería en nada al momento de correr. Respiró profundo y encaró a su novio. Debía enfrentarlo correctamente tras lo que había hecho.

—Judar-chan...Yo...

—¡Nada de eso! ¿Acaso fue divertido avergonzarme ahí adentro? Lo tomare como una venganza por haber llegado tarde—Refunfuño el pelinegro amenazándola con la mirada.

—¡No es eso!

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Mágicamente, después de rogarme que tuviéramos una ceremonia, pensaste que no querías casarte y preferías ser una solterona de por vida?

—¡Escuche tu conversación con Hakuryuu-chan! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—¿De qué hablas?

—No solo no te importó el llegar tarde y hacer que la boda casi se cancele, sino que tampoco estabas interesado en que nos casáramos desde un principio... ¡Lo habría entendido si me lo hubieras dicho!

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Jamás dije eso

—¡Dijiste que debía haberte agradecido porque aceptar participar en esta fastidiosa ceremonia! ¡¿no es así?! —Kougyoku casi dio un grito en el cielo para luego comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Se sentía frustrada.

El pelinegro comenzó a pensar unos cuantos minutos hasta que termino golpeándose el rostro con la palma de su mano, irritado, para luego golpear ligeramente la cabeza de su novia.

—Realmente eres una I-D-I-O-T-A...Acabas de formar un enorme malentendido, idiota—Judar enfatizo la palabra "idiota" con tal de aclarar la idea—Obviamente no quería una ceremonia, sabes que no me gustan este tipo de formalidades...Hubiera bastado con llenar el formulario...Encima invitaste al estúpido rey y a su sequito ¿Cómo querías que estuviera feliz con ello?...Si llegue tarde fue para cortarme el cabello y buscar los anillos que querías, había olvidado hacerlo antes...

—¿Entonces si quieres casarte conmigo?¿No te disgusta?

—Acaso crees que aceptaría algo que odiara y me tomaría esas molestias por una pequeña insignificancia—Confesó con tosquedad y un leve sonrojo mientras revolvía el cabello de su novia—Eres una idiota.

—Nunca me has dicho directamente que me amas—Se quejó la chica inflando los mofletes.

—Eres realmente fastidiosa—Se quejó Judar con una sonrisa arrogante antes de sujetarla por la nuca y plantarle un profundo beso que dejo sin más palabras ni reclamos a Kougyoku—Esto debería bastarte ¿No crees?

—Si... —Respondió con una gran sonrisa y limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro—Lamento el horrible malentendido que forme.

—Bueno, no es como si me importara en realidad. Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta de fugarnos.

—Pero...¿y todo el tiempo que gaste preparándolo?

—Le mandare un mensaje a Hakuryuu para que lo disfruten por su cuenta. Nosotros mientras podemos ir a un motel para conmemorar este día ¿No crees?—Se burló el pelinegro.

—¡Judar-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas! —Lo regaño con un gran rubor en su rostro.

Y sin más que decir se fueron de la iglesia.

Podían ser completamente diferentes. Las expresiones de afecto no eran algo normal en ellos, pero los pequeños gestos eran suficientes para que supieran cuanto se amaban. Podían discutir casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo, ellos eran perfectamente imperfectos juntos, y eso los hacia felices.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, y eso es todo**

 **El final quedo horriblemente apresurado pero estos días he salido muy tarde de clases y debía subirlo definitivamente hoy. Lo corregiré correctamente entre mañana y el jueves**

 **Pero en fin, agradezco que hayan leído este fic. Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
